The Goggle Heads Battle
by Fire Flame anddark
Summary: The Digital World has summoned them before in the past and now it'll need them again, however not all the kids are being invited for this adventure because this is THE GOGGLE HEADS BATTLE.  Pleases read and Review. Also I put out stories quicker if you do
1. The Summons

The Goggle Heads Battle.

A/N This is my very first fan fic. So hiiiii all! I LOVE DIGIMON IM A BIG FAN! It's a great anime ive read a ton of fan fic about digimon on this site so I decided to try my hand at it for once please review I just would like to know that im writing for an audience and just not for fun thanks.

**Tai.**

_**~Dream World~**_

Tai stood on the edge of a cliff with Omnimon kneeling before him. Omnimon spoke quickly. "You've been called as a royal knight's master; you are needed to defend the digital world from a new darkness that has risen. Soon you shall be reunited with me my friend so is the decree of Yggdrasil."

_**~Tai's House/ Tai's Room**_

Tai woke up with a startled jump. "Yggdrasil? Another adventure? Sounds like tons of fun but I'm not a kid anymore I just can't pick up and leave anytime I want, I am 17, I've got college among a few things… wait, what am I thinking ! Digi World here I come!" Tai jumped out of bed and put on his new clothes which were a new black skintight shirt, some blue baggy shorts, goalie gloves and the usual goggles on his head. Tai also surprisingly brought his digivice knowing that its power was faint now. "Never know when something like this could be needed, especially after Omnimons warning." Tai then grabbed a quick bite said good bye to his family and ran off to school. As Tai left however and was running to school the light of digi code can be seen coming from his room.

**Davis**

_**~School right after soccer practice~**_

"Davish, hurry up! We're gonnash be late if we donsh't hurry and yolei hatesh it when were late" Demi-veemon pulled on his now fully dressed master towards the direction of the exit of the locker room. Davis shook off his friend and dumped his smelly soccer shorts on him.

"Hang on Demi-veemon Yolei can wait, I'll have Ken calm her down." All the while these two were talking the boys in the room looked disdainfully at the two, a couple months ago, about three months after Davis and everyone saved their world, all the digimon with the exception of Demi-veemon had disappeared from the real world are supposed to have gone back to the digital world. It's only supposed because after the digimon disappeared the digi-gate's all closed, there has been no contact between the two worlds since. The complete team the old and new had usually came together but Tai had been skipping out lately and Matt barely came due to the fact that his band had became big time rock stars.

Davis walked into the computer room and Yolei and Izzy were arguing.

"We already tried that! We already know what'll happen, we need to try something else Izzi!" Yolei and Izzy were going at it again, lately they've been arguing all the time on ways on how to get back to the digital world. Yolei even slapped Izzy, and also Yolei had taken an extreme dislike to Davis after learning that Demi-veemon miraculously stayed in the human world. "Also what are doing being late Davis, starting to be like Tai and Matt?"

"Babe we all knew Davis had soccer practice today." Ken quickly intervened grabbing her by the waist and kissing her, Yolei fought back at first but then gave in and passionately kissed him back. In the corner of Ken's eye he saw Davis giving him thumbs up.

BAM! The door suddenly burst open and Tai and Agumon were seen barging in, "what the hell, Agumon, Tai? What the heck is going on?" Yolei was in a state of shock being a single digimon except Demi-veemon was seen in months. Tai zoomed past her grabbed Davis's shirt as Agumon grabbed Demi-veemon and bolted towards an empty computer terminal in the corner. Tai pulled out his digivice which looked like a D-3 model.

"Tai!" Kari yelled. She tried to grab a hold of her brother he screamed at the computer "Digi-gate open!" and then two disappeared from view.

_**Takato**_

To Takato he tried to live a joyful life after Guilmon left but it seemed as if there was a void in his life. He was 16 now and if it wasn't for the fact of all the wreckage the Digimon left in their world he would've considered it all a dream. Takato sighed as the sore subject of Guilmon came to his mind as he watched a couple of lovers share a piece of Guilmon bread. All of a sudden his Digimon scanner lit up which was weird because it wasn't a Digivice anymore. Azulogmon appeared on the screen.

"Good I finally made contact, Takato I need you to do a mission for me." Azulogmon told Takato, Takato stared blankly at the Digimon trying to figure out how he can see the Digimon.

"How is this happening Azulogmon, Are you trying to prank me! I'm not in a joking mood!" Takato stammered trying hard to believe that the Digimon in front of him wasn't real but in his eyes you could see he believed it was the Digimon wholeheartedly.

"Takatomon Azulogmon isn't lying, our worlds in danger and we need you." Guilmon appeared on the screen and Takato's eyes watered, he had missed his buddy and wanted to see him for a long time and now here he was.

"Listen Takato, since the digital world owes you a debt we'll give u a choice ill send u a card, if u scan it, it'll take you to the digital world, but I need you to do a favor, I need you to find a boy when I scanned for him he should be going to your school his name is Takuya Kanabara.

"How long do I have to find this Takuya? Also what does he have to do with the digital world?" Takato asked.

"The sooner the better also don't tell anyone else about it we only have enough power to open a gate just for the two of you. Takuya also led an expedition to the digital world, he was there when your team fought the D-Reaper and he faced a Digimon named Lucemon."

"I'll get Takuya as soon as I can Azulogmon, Guilmon I'll be there as soon as possible to get you buddy." Takato replied and then the screen went blank.

_**The Digital world**_

"So the warriors of the chosen ones are gathering well we also have our warriors gathering too." A large hulking figure was staring at a blank screen in front of him, there was 12 unrecognizable children on the screen and two who were recognizable to all denizens of the digital world. Marcus Damon the rowdy fighter who took on yggdrasil and survived, and the legendary General Kudou Taiki.

As the figure stared at the two legendary children he laughed "with at least these two on my side I can win the war with no problems.


	2. Birth of a Warrior

**The Goggle Heads Battle: Chapter 2**

**Birth of a Warrior**

_**A/N **_Thank you to all that have reviewed and since I have heard I didn't put enough explanation in the first chapter I have added more explanations (or at least tried to.) Also as a side note I tried to fix all my spelling mistakes that I had made in chapter one in this chapter. Add my page on fb Fire Flame anddark Thnxs if you do ill list all the update times on there. I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

_**Takato**_

"What kind of person is this Takuya that I have to take him instead of Rika or Henry?" Thoughts were racing around Takato's head as he walked on his way home from the park. It was Sunday night and Takato was starting to lose hope. The day Azulongmon was Thursday and Takato thought he could find Takuya quickly but that wasn't the case it seemed he was on the soccer team but he barely came to school and he always showed up at the games and for some reason the teachers refuse to kick him off the team. There was something fishy going on but Takato decided to figure it out Monday when he went to his schools game. He stopped at home and looked in the closet he saw his old Digimon cards wrapped around the flag that they originally brought to the digital world it had all of his friend's faces on it and it was torn and ragged from where Calumon had dragged the cloth all over the digital world Takato picked up the flag and inside it were two cards the Blue card which allowed Guilmon to Digivolve to WarGrowlmon. The other was Shibumi's red card which allowed them to enter the D-Reaper and beat him. He swiped the blue card in his Digimon scanner and the scanner transformed into his old D-Arc which the government took after the battle with D-Reaper to study it and learn to harness its power. On the new D-Arc it showed one lone blip on the screen. Takato checked out the blip and it said,

**Agunimon**.

Takato tried to look up information on this mysterious Digimon but all the D-Arc but all it said was:

_This Digimon's data code is in an unrecognizable format. Error code: E.N.D._

"Error code E.N.D. what is that? It spells end but what could that mean?" Takato pondered but he couldn't come up with anything unless this was an evolved form of the D-Reailled it up with per and if it lived it would mean the end of the world.

"Takato what are you thinking, the D-Reapers gone that message has gotten you on edge man." Takato slapped himself to stop thinking the thoughts."I should just get some rest it seems because I might meet this mysterious Takuya tomorrow.

The Next Day

Takato got up early and got dressed, as the years had passed his style of clothing had changed too he put on a white tee with an open blue vest and a pair of white running shoes. When he looked in the mirror he realized he had combed his hair over and quickly ruffled it up. He grabbed the little Digimon cards he had left which included his Digivolution cards and his Red card. As soon as he was satisfied with his appearance he got his backpack and filled it up with Guilmon bread, Takato grabbed his sketchpad and ran out the door.

His day was filled with doodles of the digital world and fantasy adventures that he would have in the digital world with his partner by his side. After school it was time for the big game for his school and Henry pointed out Takuya to him.

"Takato what do you need with Takuya? Also have you been alright because lately you've been acting strange you've been spacing out more and your hairs back to the way it used to be." Henry looked at Takato with concern showing in his eyes "Listen if you think you've found another Digi-gate remember what happened with the last one you found? Well I do we ended up in some foreign place which was the real world and not a digital world." Henry spoke in hushed tones while he talked fearing to be overheard. The D-Reaper had caused many people to have fear in the digital creatures.

"Henry no I haven't found a Digi-gate no I just felt a need to change things up a little today I can't be the same old boring Takato everyday ya know? Also someone mentioned Takuya to me and I was curious because he's barely seen at school. Enjoy the rest of the game bye." Takato got up and left Henry before he could ask any more questions. Takato walked quietly up to the player's bench and spotted the boy. Takuya was tall, lean, muscular, and had the aura of a leader on him. Takato almost felt small in his presence, he mustered up the courage and quickly went to Takuya.

"Takuya Kanbara am I correct?" Takato asked the boy. Takuya just stared at him and his eyes said "yeah so?" "Takuya the digital world has called upon us to help defend it from danger and I must take you with me."

"You're joking uhmm what's your name?" Takuya said it normally seeming to have trouble comprehending what was being said. Takato said his name and Takuya continued on. "First of all Lady Ophanimon hasn't contacted me about any trouble so why should I believe you?"

"I don't know a real good reason to trust me but all I know is that I want to see Guilmon again and if dragging you to the digital world then I'll do it!" Takato took out his D-Arc and swiped the blue card hoping this was the card Azulongmon had meant to swipe and a digital field opened and Takato pulled Takuya through it in time just before it closed. Takuya finally got Takato off of pulling him and punched him in the face.

"What the hell are you doing? Where are we going!"Takuya screamed as he was swarmed with fractal code, Takato said "The digital world."

_**Takuya**_

"Today was going to be my day I was going to make in this world, till this psychopathic kid just popped out of nowhere and now I don't even know where I am. It looked like that gate I accidently stumbled upon that day to end up in that park so maybe I'm on my way home finally after 2 years." Takuya looked around him and saw lines of fractal code surrounding him. Takuya stepped into the code and his soccer uniform disappeared and he came out wearing a shirt with the symbol of fire on it, and cargo shorts. His old pair of goggles fit snuggly on his head. He had a pair of sneakers on his feet and on his shorts he found his D-Techtor attached there. The fractal code around Takuya left and he seemed to be in a space with green symbols. Takato kept looking at a figure in the space with them, it was pink goo in the shape of a human but it had a fox's tail and wings similar to Lucemon's wings were sprouted on its back.

"My name is D-lucinaxmon I am here to destroy you before you come to the digital world." With that he flicked his tail and Takuya and Takato went flying and pink goo formed a sword in his hand and he flew towards the boys.

"Not in a million years will I let you win you bastard! Execute Spirit Evolution!" Fractal code surrounded Takuya "Aguni- huh?" Takuya looked at himself and realized he hadn't turned into Agunimon. Takuya moved to the side as D-lucinaxmon tried to cut him in half. "You won't get me so easy!" He screamed kicking D-lucinaxmon in his neck causing him to lose his sword, Takuya quickly took advantage of the situation by taking the sword and slicing off the arm of D-lucinaxmon.

"You little Human! He cried out in pain, and regenerated a new arm but this one had claws attached to his fingers. Takato got in a punch to D-lucinaxmon causing the Digimon to become extremely angry.

"I'll stop playing with you kids, D-Genocide!" With that pink goo exploded from his body and everywhere the goo landed clones were formed all bearing swords.

Takuya moved over to Takato. "Listen I'm pissed with you right now but I need you to survive, we need to work together so do u have a Digimon and if I'm correct your Takato Matsuki the leader of the Tamers am I correct?" Takuya continued after he got the approval from Takato. "So then your Digimon is Guilmon then, so are we in the digital world or not?"

"I don't really know, I think were in between the two though." Takato said nervously. The clones were steadily making their way towards the two boys menacingly.

"How'd a leader of a group that had saved the digital world be such a coward?" Takuya sighed and lifted up his sword. "I won't go down to the likes of you!" He screamed charging the clones He took out two quickly and with ease and then a clone appeared and grabbed his arm but Takuya switched his sword hand and cut off the clones head.

D-Lucinaxmon saw what a weapon he gave Takuya and snapped his fingers, the sword turned into pink goo in his hand. The clones then had little trouble putting Takuya in a restraint. D-Lucinaxmon plucked a white feather from his wings "Heavens Reaper" turning the feather into a scythe "I hate using this attack because it restrains me for flying a whole week but ill take that just to get rid of you human."

As the scythe came down on Takuya he screamed "My name is Takuya, not human!" Flames came down on Takuya and protected him from the blow, Takuya's D-Techtor flashed brightly and Agunimon appeared into existence as a Digimon and quickly took out the clones and stared at Takuya "why you've grown, you just turned 17 if I'm correct, take Takato and get out of here the way to the digital world is to want to go, that's why you ended up here. Listen when you get back in the digital world you need to find your comrades and then search for the evil that has been plaguing this land and stop it, thanks for reawakening my spirit Takuya but all the other spirits are also sleeping too, including BurningGreymon. Now Go!" With that he charged D-Lucinaxmon.

"Ok I want to go to the digital world!" Screamed Takuya and Takato at the same time and they dropped at the same time. Looking at Agunimon the one more time then realized they were falling to the ground.

"Need a hand?" a Birdramon asked them sarcastically as she caught them and placed them on the ground.

Takuya looked at the condition that the digital world was in and looking how it looked like a warzone he said "Seems we stepped out of frying pan and into the fire."

_**Somewhere else in the Digital World**_

A humble Toy Agumon appeared to the darkened Digimons side

"Seems two were able to sneak in master, toy" The toy Agumon said stepping back because the master usually killed those who reported bad news, however the Digimon continued staring at Marcus Damon muttering in his sleep "I want to go Home."


	3. Ambush

**The Goggle Heads Battle Chapter 3**

**Ambush**

_**A/N **_I never thought I was any good at the introduction of a story but I think I'm doing a pretty good job at it. I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY PART OF IT the only character I own is D-lucinaxmon. I saw the mistake I made in chapter two ha lets see if you can too. Sorry about the long update also, I got grounded for sneaking out looking for digi-gates ;) Also should I include the Goggle Heads from the manga?

_**DATs old research facility**_

_**Marcus Damon**_

Marcus woke with a start he was dreaming of the real world again and felt a wave of nostalgia. It was his decision to travel and try to be a peacemaker in the digital world knowing he might not ever be able to come home. Usually it doesn't affect him but lately he's been dreaming of home a lot and realizing what he wasn't thinking about when he agreed to live in the Digital world. It particularly didn't help that he slept in the DATs old research facility but it was Agumon's idea to try and use the computers to send out an email from there. They ended up getting to the facility late after a week so they decided to rest there for a bit. "Agumon!" Marcus yelled out and there was no response given back. "He must be outside or something." He thought "Well let me see if I can use one of these computers to send out an email." Quickly Marcus realized that he couldn't use a computer if his life depended on it.

"Damnit!" He screamed punching a hole in the wall and it seemed to create a disastrous effect, the walls started to shake and the building started to collapse Marcus quickly grabbed a computer and ran out of the building. As the last of the building crumbled away Marcus realized that his hopes of possibly finding a way home were dashed as there was no way to power the computer. Marcus just slumped to the ground. He had only felt this hopeless once in his lifetime, when he let his emotions get out of evolved and Agumon Burst evolved into Shine Greymon Ruin Mode and became out of hand. As soon as Marcus thought about it he realized his buddy wasn't there.

"Boss are you ok?" Agumon came out of nowhere and had appeared on Agumon's side. "Geez what happened here?" Agumon saw the computer by Marcuses side "Uhmm Boss did you know that you can't use that to email, right? Its just a monitor u left the real part of the computer in the building."

"What! You weren't there to help me out! Where were you!" With that he hit Agumon on the head and a DNA charge appeared on his hand. "Who are you and what have you done with Agumon?"

"He's our hostage for the time being until you make a decision on the offer your going to receive." The Agumon was wrapped in the light of a darkness evolution.

**Agumon Dark Warp Digivolve to **

**Black WarGreymon.**

"My master specifically made this speech for you taking time out of his busy schedule just to try to recruit you so feel special human. Here it is Marcus Damon, as you have lived in the digital world for a year and a half now you probably have grown love for this world in which you have made a home out of. So now I will ask you do you wish for a conflict between the two worlds to happen again because a group of kids who have Digimon partners are coming to the digital world. They're coming to destroy the digital world, If you wish to join the fight then please join our side in the fight we are not trying to alienate you by taking Agumon but we wanted to speak to both of you in private. We have confirmation that Agumon has agreed to join the cause whole heartedly and if you join us the greatest fighter in the digital world, you would greatly strengthen our army and you could be our only chance at victory. I hope you join our cause Marcus Damon, will you give us your answer now?

"Black WarGreymon here's my answer. I will crush anyone who tries to destroy this place this is my home." With that Marcus pounded his fists together and looked at Black WarGreymon, "May I see my partner now?"

"Marcus as long as you remain loyal to our side, we would give you the world." With a wave from Black WarGreymon's arm a Dark Digi gate was formed. "Take this gate and you shall be reunited with your partner Agumon. Marcus don't ever betray our trust it's something not easily given and once broken it won't be reparable. "

Marcus took in the seriousness of the warning and walked though the gate. Immediately he was surrounded by darkness. When the darkness left he was left in an unknown place and his clothing had changed, he was left in a black shirt that seemed to glow in digi-code, his pants were loose fitting cargo's also seemed to be immersed in digital code.

"That's to make your DNA Charge flow easier, Master Damon." Black WarGreymon followed behind Marcus. "You're the only one of our Digi-army who uses that form of Digivolution, so if you see others wearing normal clothing don't be alarmed."

"My names Marcus I would appreciate it if u called me just that, I already have trouble with Agumon calling me boss." Marcus studied his surroundings, he was at a castle it was radiant with life and power it wasn't dark but filled with life, with something of this caliber on his side Marcus was sure he chose the right side.

"Black WarGreymon I'll lead him the rest of the way if you don't mind." A shadowy figure appeared at Marcus's side, Black WarGreymon backed off.

"Yes Master Taiki I was going to go reunite him with his partner if that was approved of yet." With it Black WarGreymon walked into the castle. As the presence of Black WarGreymon disappeared Marcus felt a feeling of happiness.

"Names Taiki Kudou, Taiki being my first name Kudou being the last one. Judging from your clothing they decided to finally recruit you Marcus Damon?" Taiki moved in closer "Be careful with what you say here, this might be the side for the better of the digital world but The General here takes no insubordination and only expects the best nothing less."

"Taiki as long as The General doesn't get in my way of crushing these enemies me and him will have a good enough relationship." Marcus followed Taiki until they stopped at a room full of beds and on one Agumon was sprawled out passed out due to exhaustion it seemed, Marcus quickly hit his friend upon his head, seeing no DNA charge appear on his hand Marcus screamed "Agumon get up now!" The dinosaur Digimon groggily got up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yeah Boss?" Agumon got up and looked at Taiki. "So Taiki you found Marcus for me thanks." Agumon quickly shook hands with Taiki. "Boss Taiki here is the only one with a level head on this team so I would try to be friends with him. Were being separated from the others just because they can't be known to anyone yet, I guess they're still in training."

A Starmon appeared at the doorway. "Marcus Damon, General Black WarGreymon and General JiJimon are waiting for you." The Starmon stared at Taiki with disgust and then left the room.

"What was with that?" Marcus looked at Taiki curiously, If this boy was someone not to be around Marcus wanted to know right away.

"That Starmon didn't approve of my way of fighting, I use the a form of fighting called the Digi-Xros where I fuse Digimon together that are willing and whose hearts have touched mine." Taiki pulled out his Xros loader just to show Marcus when there was a loud bang at the camp and a Skull Greymon appeared over their barracks and were targeting the boys. Taiki quickly used his digivice.

**Shoutmon Sho Shinka….**

**OmegaShoutmon**

The golden armored Digimon quickly got Taiki and the other to safety but Marcus sidestepped OmegaShoutmon's grab and jumped and punched Skull Greymon in the face and a massive amount of data went into his hand. Taiki tried saying something to Marcus but Marcus was too caught up to listen.

**DNA FULL CHARGE**

**Agumon Warp Digivolve…**

**RizeGreymon Rising Star Mode**

RizeGreymon seemed to glow with power and his tail had a huge spike for his tail and his revolver gained three new slots. As RizeGreymon was admiring his new body, Marcus and Taiki nodded, OmegaShoutmon attacked Skull Greymon and RizeGreymon Rising Star mode followed.

**Heavy Metal Vulcan!**

**Nuclear Rapid-Fire Trident Revolver!**

Both attacks hit their mark and Skull Greymon was instantly defeated. "Taiki, you'll a good friend to have in these up coming battles I see." Marcus seemed content with his new friends strength. "Crap I have to go see JiJimon and Black WarGreymon, come on Agumon."

"General." Taiki corrected Marcus "Remember what I said about both Generals no being nice." Marcus probably didn't hear the last part because he was running out the door.

Marcus finally found the Generals conference room and walked in The Generals were seated at a table looking at him.

"Yes Marcus Damon, I hope your finding everything pleasurable with your accommodations." Black WarGreymon got up and shook Marcus's hand.

"Black WarGreymon sit down this hooligan walked in on our conference lets cut off a finger to make a point known." JiJimon had a murderous glint in his eyes as he looked at Marcus. "That boy will rebel against us unless we break him now-" JiJimon never got to finish what he was going to say because Marcus slammed JiJimon into a wall.

"Old man keep talking and I'll send you flying into next week!" Marcus screamed "You won't insult me ever, get that through your bain." JiJimon just smirked as if he'd won a battle.

"Black WarGreymon see what a mean, a little antagonizing and Marcus Damon will flip out. Is this what u want to lead one of your armies? He'll have everyone fighting every Digimon that looks at him wrong." JiJimon was only testing him Marcus realized but this time kept his anger in check.

"I wish I could put him under the control of someone else, however unless you or I go along there's no way how to control him." Black WarGreymon winked at Marcus "if he chose to I think he could take us on JiJimon." JiJimon snorted at the idea.

"That guys too weak for me to waste my time on. Listen Marcus Damon why we called you here today was to tell you your newest mission Marcus, I think you'll like it a lot. Here's what you get to do, you need to check out the locations we send you to try and find the children who are trying to destroy the digital world. When you find them, I need you to annihilate them, we'll give you six of our chosen kids to help you on their mission."

"Just six? How many more kids do you have?" Marcus was confident of his power but still he was wondering why they were only sending six kids with him.

"Easily explained we have twelve other chosen other than you and Taiki, basically were giving you and Taiki half our children and your going to take out the other kids, us Digimon will take out the Digimon they have recruited to their side. Unless you don't think 7 vs. 2 isn't a big challenge or is it? Anyway the first spot is Megidramons cove."

"Megidramon? Whats a Megidramon? I've never heard of that Digimon before." Marcus was wondering where he was, he was hearing places he's never heard of before and of foreign Digimon.

"Megidramon is a powerful mega that appeared at that cove a couple hundred years ago, it is said to be the dark mega of Guilmon but no one has given a Guilmon enough negative energy to become a Megidramon except for one kid, you'll be the one tracking him down, Takato Matsuki. Megidramon never truly came to the cove but an apparition of him appeared at the cove that night, it says the negative energy still haunts the cove so I would be careful with your Digivolutions."

"Speaking of Digivolution, when I DNA full charged Agumon he became RizeGreymon Rising Star Mode, did you guys have anything to do with that?" Marcus was curious about that new Digivolution because he wondered what else would happen with his future DNA charges.

JiJimon smirked and said "Agumon agreed that we could mess with his Digivolution line so based on the circumstances Agumon will turn into any Digivolution that's in an Agumons Digivolution line. There are many changes both in good Digivolution and dark Digivolution, so I would try to be careful of your emotions when you use the DNA charge especially Burst Charge." Marcus glared at Agumon and the Dinosaur shrugged like "Sorry I forgot to mention that?"

"We'll give you a GPS to start your quest, make sure that you give them no warning of your coming, ambush them and you'll be guaranteed certain victory." Black WarGreymon spoke like what he said was the last thing to be said so Marcus and Agumon backed out of the room and went to go find their new teammates.

_**Somewhere in the Digital World**_

Black WarGreymon and JiJimon appeared on the screen in front of a dark figure that looked human but no features could be discerned from him. D-Lucinaxmon also was on a screen next to the two.

"How is our plan to stop the Digi-destined coming along?" The figure asked his voice dark and heavy with power that shook the whole room.

"Master the Takato boy seems emotionally unstable, he might end up summoning Megidramon again and if you learn the secret to the Xros-loader you might be able to fuse both of yourselves together. However Takuya brought the spirits with his arrival here."

"I have Marcus and Taiki leading groups to stop both groups from meeting and becoming a team. But I think Taiki's figuring out what's going on here so I gave the order that if there's looks of a betrayal to eliminate that person immediately. Of course I never gave Marcus or Taiki that order."

"Excellent if we can stop the chosen ones we'll be a huge step closer to my goal. Now then lets continue our plans now all the obstacles are basically out of the way."

"Yes my lord." All the Digimon said unanimously and all screens went blank.

The Digimon left in the room sat there thinking almost contemplating what he was doing. He shook the fears out of his head punched a wall obliterating it.

"Master do you want me to fix the wall?" Toy Agumon appeared at the door.

"Not yet, I enjoy the view of the ocean." The Digimon sighed and showed his hand to the light, it looked like a scarred adult human hand, but it looked like it didn't fit to his arm like it was transplanted on. The Digimon turned on the screen again to show Tai and Davis surrounded by Digital code and Veemon and Agumon trying to wake the two.


End file.
